Quitters
by 1 Crazy Brunette Goddess
Summary: Sequel to "Sellouts". One woman. Two directions that she's being pulled at. One is a sellout in the scripts, but all he wants is for her to fight for what she wants. The other is a real life quitter that wants to protect her from getting hurt. Now, Daphne Consuelos is left with a decision that could impact not only her life, but her relationships...
1. The Biggest Asshole In America

_**Quitters**_

_**Sometimes, it takes a relative to make you realize that you are wrong when it comes to certain things...**_

* * *

><p>Daphne Anne Consuelos didn't know where she was headed, but she kept walking. She kept walking and she never turned back. It was safe to say that she was someone that she never intended to be—she was a quitter. She turned her back on the WWE and that left a dry taste in her mouth. However, her intentions were that she was going to return the work tomorrow and work on the new script that will be given to her. She walked through the streets of Los Angeles, before a black BMW parked a couple inches ahead of her. The headlights were still on as she could hear the sound of white high heels placing themselves on the street ground. The woman ahead of her seemed like a vision with the beaming street lights on her. Then, Daphne realized that it was not a vision, that it was a woman with red hair, green eyes and fair to pale skin. She could not place her finger on who the woman was—should could have been a random stranger that worried about her safety.<p>

"Daphne," the redhead woman spoke in a soft way, "Connie is really concerned about you. She wants to see you to make sure that nothing bad happens to you." Daphne continued to look at the woman in front of her. It seemed like her cousin, Connie Mitchell knew her, and so she thought that she could trust the woman, even though she didn't know her name, "Come on, and take a few steps inside the car and we're going to be going to the studio."

"What studio?" Daphne wasn't processing what was on her mind. She quit the WWE. She turned her back on all of her friends that wanted her to stay and fight things. Worst of all, she turned her back on her boyfriend, Colby Lopez, who had no clue that she would pull something like this. She felt like the world's biggest asshole, but she felt like this was what she needed to do to scare the WWE like her friend, Phil Brooks, also known as CM Punk did. However, she was going to do things her own way and not play by his playbook.

"CBS Television City; Connie's on a live interactive singing competition show called _Rising Star_. She's an Expert on it. Now, come on." the redhead ordered Daphne as she stepped into the backseat of the car. Daphne landed face first on the leather cushions of the other seat, while she took the seat nearest from one of the windows. The redhead went back to her seat as placed her seat belt, looked into her mirrors and drive away. Daphne felt too depressed to put on her seatbelt, but she had to think about her safety, so she got up and placed her seatbelt on. She exchanged a look with the redhead and she knew exactly who it was.

It was Connie's manager, Rose Malone.

"Rose, you're Connie's manager?" Daphne asked in a confused way, just like Renee Paquette was Daphne's babysitter, Rose was once Connie's babysitter, before she made it big in Hollywood. She knew that Rose was trying to get a client, but somehow, she ended up scoring Connie as a client. This was a mystery to her.

Rose smirked intelligently, "Hello, Daphne."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Connie Mitchell was not feeling in the best mental state, ever since she saw Daphne having a meltdown on live television. It made her upset that she would be receiving all of this attention, but not for something good, but for something that she could not control at all. Connie was eighteen years old with wavy brown hair, blue eyes and fair skin. From her choice of clothing, it was safe to say that Daphne was not the only one that liked leather because Connie wore a leather jacket, a white top and black skinny jeans as she waited for her cousin.<p>

"I guess, she'll need some water. She might be dehydrated, but I would really like to keep her inside my dressing room until the show is over. I don't want her around other people, but Rose and I. Daphne can be very blunt and argue a lot. So, it would be best to do that." Connie informed Brad Paisley, who was her fellow Expert on the show as he went to ask some of the backstage hands to fill her dressing room with a bunch of water bottles.

Before she did that, she had informed that none of the remaining six contestants to not talk to Daphne, not wanting any of them to say something that could upset her. Also, they had to put away any social media that they had, so that no wrestling fans would know about Daphne's whereabouts. The last thing that she needed was for this place to be bombarded with wrestling fans. It's not like she didn't like wrestling fans, but they could get pretty rowdy for her and she did not need to stress or overwhelm anyone.

"Don't fucking touch me!" the whole room shook to its core as her Daphne Consuelos came storming into what they called the "Holding Room". The Holding Room was used to keep the contestants in before they performed out to raise the wall (which was the whole thing about the show Connie was a part of) or advance to the next round. Daphne had broken free from Rose's grasp. There was something that she hated and that was to be handled by a grown person and treated like a child.

"Crap," Connie muttered as each of the contestants saw the look of concern and irritation written in her face, placing a smile on her face, "Hey Daphne," she spoke softly, trying not to get on her cousin's bad side as Daphne looked carelessly in the Holding Room, "I'm glad that you can come here." she knew the timing was bad and that Daphne would rather be wrestling, but she had to try to make her cousin feel better.

There was no words to describe Daphne Consuelos—she was rude, blunt and very opinionated. She was someone that does not settle for anything less. Connie was the same way sometimes, but she had a nicer approach than her cousin, who was not afraid to speak her mind. It had been a while, since she and Daphne had been in the exact same room as each other due to their difficult travel schedules, "Connie, why the hell am I here?" Daphne asked, feeling confused about everything. She did not want to be in the same room with many people because she felt like her whole world was crashing down, "I seriously thought I was being kindly kidnapped at the parking lot, but when I saw that it was Rose in the car, I relaxed a bit, but I am super pissed that you brought me here."

"I saw what happened with you breaking down and crying—I knew something like this was bound to happen," Connie spoke up, trying to reason with Daphne, "You looked so distraught and I heard that you said a lot of things that should have not been said at all and I was so scared for you. Look, I know that you hate being brought into my world, but I feel like I need to keep a good look after you, before you are trusted to be by yourself." she was worried about Daphne—she was not her normal self; more like a meaner version of herself, but all she wanted to know was that Daphne was going to be okay and that it is nothing serious.

"I am not a baby," Daphne responded, "I am an adult and you're the child out of the two of us. I should be looking after you! I do not need to be looked after because I can handle myself quite well on my own. Just because I blew a gasket out there does not mean it is normally going to happen with me. When I go to work tomorrow, you'll see that I am fine." she put on a false smile, trying not to make Connie worry about her because she always hated to be brought into Connie's successful world and how she ran things. It almost made her sad that Connie was only eighteen and was able to reach this success that she dreamt of reaching.

"Here's the thing," Connie spoke up, "You're not going back to work tomorrow. I refuse to release you so you can go back to work and overstress yourself. Did you not realize that you breaking down in front of the whole world is a big, big deal? Daphne! You need a break! You need to sit down and unwind. Perhaps, go to Ajax and visit your family. They all have been so worried about you."

"Who are you to say that I need a break, Connie? You can have a break, whenever you want, but what I do: you take a break for about a month and the show continues. They don't stop with you until you are better and up on your feet again. All of my hard would be for nothing and that is something that you don't understand because you're not a wrestler." Daphne retorted back as Connie tried to keep her anger out of control; she refused to argue with her cousin because she was not being herself.

"You're right," Connie agreed, "But, you're not Wonder Woman, Daphne. Not even a little bit. I don't think that going back to work is going to get you whatever you have been asked for. You have been screwed over by the WWE multiple times. How many more heartbreaks can you go through until you understand the fact that these people are not going to change what they believe for you? People don't change! Men in power do not change for you; not even if you wish for it," Connie said as the whole room got silent—not even breathing was heard, "For example, do you remember Isaac?" she whispered as Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, the guy that almost beat me to death, but I almost felt sorry for what happened to you," Daphne said darkly as Connie knew what was going to come out of her mouth. It was something that she tried to avoid, "I mean, everyone in this room must have a vision that you're this perfect angel that came from this perfect life, but that is not Connie Colette Mitchell at all," she smirked as she looked at all the _Rising Star_ Experts and contestants—weren't they all going to be in for a shock?

"Please Daphne, don't." Connie begged, tears almost stormed out of her eyes, but she wanted to be strong. Daphne smirked again—it must have been that she was not in a good mental state that was causing her to be so heartless, but still, she could not afford for Daphne to spill that dark secret about her. Daphne was not being herself; this was not the same woman that she grew up with. This Daphne was different from the Daphne that had been with Rose. Connie began to believe that this was not the Daphne she loved.

"Isaac molested you." Daphne admitted. The whole Holding Room went in silence as Connie tried to fight back to the tears. Why would Daphne admit this secret to everyone in the room? How could she be so heartless and not regret the things that she said? This was not the same Daphne that Connie once knew; this Daphne literally did not care anymore and that is what broke her heart.

"Connie," Daphne heard a soft-spoken male voice say her name. Her first impression of the guy was that he looked like Steven Tyler—only from the hair, but from appearance, he looked like Jim Morrison from The Doors, "Is that true?" he whispered to her as Daphne looked at Connie as her spirt was crushed completely. So instead of responding to the guy, she stormed out of the room.

* * *

><p>Everyone exchanged nasty looks at Daphne—she thought that they were all just hating on her for no apparent reason, but she could not hold on to their stares for long as her phone vibrated and her iPhone 5c was pulled out from her pocket of her bodysuit. She noticed that it was a text from her boyfriend, Colby that read: <em>"Daphne, where are you?"<em> he texted to her as she then looked at another text from Renee Paquette that read, _"Call me!" _Then, there was another one from Brie Danielson that read, "_We have the script to evaluate tomorrow!" _Also, another one from Jonathan Good that read, "_BITCH, PICK UP YOUR DAMN PHONE!"_

"You know, you really upset her?" the same guy that had questioned Connie, if the molestation was true broke the silence in the Holding Room as Daphne sat up straight to look at him, "You just aired her dirty laundry in front of everyone and you did it in the most heartless way possible. Don't take out your frustrations out on her because she had been through a lot this week. She's confused over why you would do that and then, she is stressed out because she didn't want to do this show, but she had no other choice, but to do it. Honestly, Connie is the sweetest person and she was looking out for you. She really wants you to get better and you were not helping her at all. You were almost breaking her apart and just pointing out things that she did not want to be pointed out. How are you going to live your life knowing that you did this?"

Daphne stood up and walked out the room. She did not deserve to be lectured by someone that she didn't even know his name. Who the hell was he to tell her that she broke Connie and that Daphne was heartless? Daphne walked across the hall, the producers and backstage hands made sure to stay out of her way because who knew what this woman was capable of? She found the plaque that read "Connie Mitchell" and began to bang on the door.

"Who is it?" she heard Connie ask.

"Daphne, I really need to talk to you and explain, where I am at in a calm manner," Daphne moved a strand of her hair to the back of her hear as she saw the door open. Connie still looked pissed off and not wanting to see any company, but she had no other choice, but to do week nine of _Rising Star_ tonight. She granted permission for Daphne to walk inside her room, "Look, I am the last person that you want to see right now, but, I really am so sorry about spilling your secret in front of everyone. I was not thinking straight and I feel awful that it had to come out the way it did. I will regret that for the rest of my life because molestation should not just be brought out in the open like that. It's a sensitive manner that should be taken seriously, especially in our family because it happened to you."

"Yeah, but I don't want people to feel pity for me because it happened. I got over eventually because I am successful in what I do and I know how much you want to be Divas Champion, but you have something that I don't: you have a guy that really likes you and I wish I had that. I am so envious of you Daphne because I want love like you have with Colby. He was there for you, when Isaac almost beat and raped you to death, but I had no one to have my back, when it came to that. You thought I was lying because I did not like the guy, but you didn't believe it until it happened to you. I felt so alone, when that happened to me because all of my innocence was taken away from me. It was such an ugly, ugly time for me and I hate to think about it."

Daphne could not believe it. Connie was jealous of her? Successful Connie was jealous of her! This had to be some wacky world because Connie had everything in the world, but she did have a point: Connie was not seeing anyone. She had no boyfriend to love like Daphne was able to have with her boyfriend Colby, "Why would you be jealous of me? I mean, you have people that are defending your honor for what I did. Just before I came here, I had some guy tell me that I really upset you and what I did was so horrible because you're this sweet girl. I felt like the biggest asshole in America."

Connie chuckled, knowing what she did with the guy that talked down Daphne, before she came here, earlier in the week and basically bashed his song choice would make what Daphne did to her seem like child's play, "Nah, I think that I might have you beat when it comes to being the biggest asshole in America. By the way, who was the guy that defended my honor like you claim he did?" she asked curiously, knowing that there was at least three guys that could have stuck up for her.

"It was the guy with the hair. The one that reminds me of Steven Tyler. The one that you stuck up for last week." Daphne couldn't put a finger to his name because the only name that she called him was the guy with the hair. Connie smiled as she knew, who had stuck up for her. It was Jesse Kinch, who had made Daphne realize what she did to her was wrong. She knew that she and Jesse were not in good terms, but the fact that he went out to make sure that Daphne felt bad for herself might have been one of the sweetest things that any guy had done for her. It got Daphne's head out of her ass.

"His name is Jesse and he is a sweet guy. I mean, he might seem a little intimidating at first, but he is just a soft-spoken soul, when you get to know him. I mean, you should try to have a conversation with him. Perhaps, you can thank him for giving you that motivation to talking to me. I feel like you will see what I have seen with him these past nine weeks." Connie advised as Daphne saw Connie's smile. It had been a smile that she hadn't seen in a while.

"I might have a chit-chat with the guy, before he goes on. Might need to ask him a couple things." Daphne formed a smirk on her face.

She was going to have a conversation with Jesse.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer: I only own Daphne Consuelos, Connie Mitchell and Rose Malone. Anyone other people or show used in this chapter or even in this story, I do not own; they belong to themselves, ABC and or even the WWE. <em>**

_Well, that was the first chapter. Daphne didn't exactly go home, but she was brought to her cousin, who felt like she needed to keep a good eye on Daphne, due to her breaking down in front of the WWE Universe. You saw that Daphne was not like herself and she admitted some things that should have never been admitted. Also, you say Daphne interact with people outside of the WWE, but there are more things that you are going to learn about her within this sequel. Who knows? There might be a straight edge quitter that might be in the next chapter that is willing to happen. Also, Daphne's group of friends find where she has been hanging around. So, be on the lookout for that._

_How was the start of the chapter? I wanted to focus on Daphne and how she is with her family a little more. Thank you for your time and please, favorite, follow and review! :)_


	2. The Best Helping Hand In The World

_**Quitters**_

_**Perhaps an unexpected friend could be the one to pick you up when you're down...**_

* * *

><p>Daphne Consuelos sat in the couch of what her cousin, Connie Mitchell called the "Holding Room". She had no clue, why this was called the holding room because she had never watched <em>Rising Star<em> before. She had never had the time because she was always on the road, doing one wrestling Live Show event to another. It was basically difficult to find some time to do things for herself because she would always have to be back to work on the very next day. The only days that she got off were Thanksgiving and Christmas. Her professional wrestling career was not compared to Connie's singing career. She would go on tour about every two years, but she always had a break for herself. Daphne did not have that luxury because no work meant that she was not making any money for herself. Plus, she didn't want a break until she won the WWE Divas Championship again.

That was her goal.

"So, red means no and blue means yes," Connie's manager, Rose Malone informed her as Daphne had out her iPhone 5s because she had downloaded the _Rising Star_ app because apparently, the people in the studio had encouraged her to be part of the show and vote if she liked a performance or not, "The television will inform you when the voting window will be closing. So, make the vote as soon as you feel like you have seen enough of the performance. Also, Connie wants you to stay inside this room until the show is over and do not talk to any of the contestants because it will disrupt their train of thoughts and they need to be focused." she informed Daphne, who nodded as she went away, so she can take a seat in the front row, where Connie wanted her to seat.

After three performances, she noticed Jesse Kinch coming her way as he played the strings of his guitar one last time as she assumed that he was performing next. Jesse acknowledged that Daphne was in the room, but did his best to ignore her because he did not want her to stress her out any more than he felt at the moment. Connie had already made a vow that she will swipe no for him, but what will the other Experts think about his song choice?

"I like your guitar," Daphne broke the silence as Jesse turned around to face a woman with fair skin, long raven black hair and blue eyes that were darker than Connie's. Daphne tried to keep it cool, not wanting to freak the guy out, "I mean, I've seen clips of you with these electric guitars, but to see you with something acoustic is kind of cool. I felt like I never introduced myself properly, I'm Daphne." she extended her hand out for him to shake it. She wondered if he was going to be as nice and soft-spoken as Connie talked about.

"I'm Jesse," he accepted her handshake as he sat down her with next to the couch, "Don't worry. Connie and I never had a proper introduction," this conversation was weird because this was the same woman that almost made Connie cry about an hour ago and to seem them talking like nothing happened felt so strange to him, "By the way, how's Connie doing? Not that I am worried about her, but I feel like she tries to make herself to be a strong person, but she might be sensitive on the inside."

Daphne chuckled, "She's fine, but she's going to be extremely picky with everyone tonight. I think that she might be easy with you. I don't know why. I think you really have been proving her wrong each and every week." she assumed as Daphne did not know the fact that Connie vowed to give Jesse a no tonight because she could not find a connection with the song.

"I think I might get a no from Connie tonight," Jesse admitted as Daphne raised a brow, "I know, but at rehearsals on Thursday, we got in a disagreement because she thought that I sold out on my song choice, but what she doesn't know is that I really worked hard on this song. I had it done a week before I even did_ Rising Star_—in my basement. All the lights were off and I was trying to make the chords and melodies my own and to find that Connie doesn't like my version of the song kind of stings me because she is someone that is so successful in Hollywood and she has sold so many albums that this song might not connect with a larger audience. The fact is that I didn't sell out at all."

Daphne giggled, when she heard him say sell out because that was her gimmick in the WWE—she was the sellout! She was the one that traded her soul to the devil, "I believe you, when you say that because I'm playing the role of a sellout, so I should know what selling out is all about and you are not doing that, Jesse. Look, I do not believe for a minute that Connie will swipe no for you. I think that she'll do the right thing in the end and she will be begging for your forgiveness." she assured him as he stood up.

"Hopefully, that occurs, so wish me luck," Jesse said with a smile on his face, "Do you have any last advice?"

"Don't suck." Daphne said, bluntly.

Well, everything turned out well for this Jesse fellow, but that was last week. This week, she intended the _Rising Star_ finale as she had promised Connie that she would take at least a week off until she knew if she wanted to remain in Los Angeles with Connie or go back to Ajax and be with her family. She knew for a fact that she was not emotionally ready to return to the WWE. She was not ready to see those familiar faces that saw her make an ass out of herself in front of national television. She refused to be the laughing stock of the entire locker room. For the past week, she had avoided any text, calls and social media because she knew that she would be looking at the messages of her friends that were worried about her. She was radio silent for the past week and she used her week well, she had been staying with Connie in her hotel as she prepared for her performance for Sunday's show. Connie would be performing with her rock band Compelling Addiction as they sing their number one single, "Goodbye, My Love".

Today was Sunday, the day of the finale as Daphne was in sweats and a blank tank top in her cousin's dressing room for the evening. She had finished painting her nails back as she waited for the show to begin. The past week for her felt odd. At this time, she would have been used to getting to the next city for RAW, but she wasn't doing that. She was relaxing and doing nothing at all. This was unheard off for Daphne Consuelos to not get ready for wrestling. For the first time this week, she got into her Twitter page and decided to tweet something.

However, just like Punk, it was not about wrestling.

_**DaphneAnne: **_Ready to watch the #RisingStarFinale. Who are you rooting for to go all the way?

Then, she posted the picture in which she took with all four of the finalist, Audrey Kate Geiger, who was a sultry singer, Dana Williams, a woman with such a timeless voice, Austin French, who had a fun voice and Jesse Kinch, who was the rocker of the competition. After she had read through everything, she posted the tweet and after thirty seconds that she had sent the tweet, her account was flooded with responses that were mostly:_ Jesse all the way! Austin French! Audrey! Dana! Jesse!_ However, there were several ones that asked her if she was going to return to the WWE, obviously hearing the news that she had walked away, in which she considered it to be going home. She just read past them, not ready to give an answer of any sorts. The tweet that stuck out to her was from someone that she knew very well and that was her boyfriend, Colby Lopez.

_**WWERollins: **_DaphneAnne guess where we're at?

She clicked on the picture on her phone as she noticed that Colby was sitting next to Nicole Garcia-Colace at a certain area. Daphne studied the photo for a moment, trying to get a clue about, where him and Nikki were and her jaw dropped, when she came to the realization of their location.

They were in the same location as she was.

* * *

><p>"Man, I can just imagine Daphne's reaction right now!" Jonathan Good exclaimed as he looked at Colby's tweet from his girlfriend, Renee Paquette's iPhone, "I mean, this bitch has been AWOL for a week and everyone is having a freaking heart attack about, where she is, not knowing the fact that she has been with Connie all this time! It is not possible that she was with Connie and that she is <em>still<em> alive, knowing that the two of them are different in so many ways."

"The picture that she just posted, explains where she was last Sunday. I mean, you could still see Daphne in her ring attire," Brie Danielson pointed out to Jon and Renee, while looking at the photo that Daphne had posted a few minutes ago, "The thing is why would she reach out to her cousin out of all people? It seems a little odd to me because you never hear Daphne talking about her. It was like Connie and Daphne were total strangers to each other."

"Daphne told me bits and pieces about Connie, but I don't know why she is a hidden secret because she seems like a sweet girl with a level head," Renee added on to the conversation as she noticed that she had never met Connie Mitchell, who was Daphne's younger cousin. She had seen her in the television, but Daphne never brings her up, "Daphne once told me was that Connie really left her at her time of need. The two of them were quite close, when they were young, but now, it's like they never even had a relationship."

"Connie did something and Daphne took it personal," Colby interjected from a few seats ahead of them as the three of the people turned to face him, "It's always been a habit with her. It could have been something that was never intended to be taken that way, but she took it that way because she did not know how to respond to it." he added on as everyone shook their heads.

"I think that we all have experienced that at some point," Nikki said after Colby was done talking, "I mean, I don't blame Daphne for reacting the way that she did last week or even with Connie. I knew if Brie ever left my side, that I would be pretty crushed about it because one day, we are sisters and united, but the next day, we hate each other and grow apart."

"Nicole, how many times do I need to tell you that I don't ever plan on leaving your side?" Brie said in a motherly type of way, knowing that she was always assuring her twin sister that she was not going anywhere and that she was always a phone call away.

"This would be the fifth thousandth time," Nikki teased with an eye roll as Brie shook her head, knowing that she was right, "Even though we have this Bella versus Bella angle, I will still love you no matter what." she smiled as Brie smiled back at her.

"I will too." Brie responded.

"Connie and her family moved to San Antonio," the gang looked up to find Phil Brooks, also known as CM Punk in another row of seats behind Colby and Nikki. Each and everyone of them was shocked that Phil would decided to show his face around with any of them again. The last time that all of them were in a room with each other, Phil walked out on the WWE and went home, "Connie wanted to do _America's Got Talent_ and Daphne felt betrayed because the two of them had made a promise that they would never leave each other's side. Daphne had already had an issue with her mom always leaving with her uncle in these business trips, so she felt like she had lost someone that she could be open with. Daphne had been going through therapy for some issues that Connie knew about. So, with all the leaving in her life, Daphne put her focus on wrestling. She did a match a week for about twenty bucks and then, when she was older, she did more Indy shows and began to put her heart on getting a WWE contract. Looking by the result of everything that has happened, she hit rock bottom."

"Daphne did not hit rock bottom," Colby retorted like Phil was delusional, but the straight edge man laughed at the younger man, "She just had a little emotional breakdown, but I can promise you that when she goes to work that everything will be fine with her."

Phil laughed directly at Colby's face, "You honestly think that Daphne is alright? This breakdown that she had at SummerSlam had been building up for months; maybe, even years and it was let out. What she needs to do is be at home. Perhaps, I'll find her and try to talk her into coming back to Chicago with me. I think that I can place her in the right direction and show her that wrestling is not everything in her life. I want to show her that there are good things outside of wrestling and maybe, she'll consider not going back to the WWE."

"Do you think that April, your wife, will not have a problem with Daphne staying at your guys' place in Chicago? I think the best place for her is to stay at my place in Davenport, help around my training school, until she can get back up on her two feet. I don't want her to be away from the job that she loves. I would hate it if someone took me away from wrestling, so I wouldn't want to do that with her." Colby explained as Phil sighed.

"I know, you're trying to be a good boyfriend, but your girlfriend is not herself. She can't afford to make a straight decision. I feel like I need to talk to her and prevent her from losing passion for wrestling. I do not want her to be quitting in about a year or two because she is so young and I cannot afford her to be irrelevant. I think that Daphne is the future of the Divas Division, but I need her to gain confidence within herself. I want to help her relax and get her mind in ease. Is that too much for me to ask?" Phil asked as Colby remained silent, "I promise you; nothing bad is going to happen to her, under my watch."

"I trusted you for one day and you two were having sex in a janitor's closet. What makes you think that I can trust you for about a month or two?" Colby asked, feeling disgusted, when he reminded himself of walking on Daphne and Phil getting it on in a janitor's closet in a NXT taping. Phil face palmed, he could have went on the rest of his life, not being reminded of what occurred at that one NXT taping.

"How about the fact that I am a married man? How about the fact that I am older and wiser? Look, I'm married to April and Daphne's dating you. I think I can control myself just fine. So, what do you say?" Phil asked, hoping that the two toned wrestler was finally agreeing with him. Colby remained silent as he looked at his group of friends, hoping that they can shed some light on what he should do.

"I want to do the Brie Mode and Bitchsuelos angle, so I would say let her be with Phil, but keep a close eye on her, when you can." Brie advised him as Colby nodded.

"Fine, but one slip up or screw up for you and she's going to Davenport." Colby agreed, but was not happy about it.

* * *

><p><em>Now that you have finally met Punk, do you think that he will be the one to finally put Daphne on the right track? What will it take for Daphne to finally return to the WWE? The next chapter will take place about a month after this chapter with Daphne in Chicago with Phil. What issues will they talk about? Also, the Punk comparisons will come up again and will be called out on.<em>

_Anyway, I just want to thank everyone that favored, followed and reviewed. It was so overwhelming about the attention that this story got and I hope you continue to express your love for the story. The next chapter will begin Daphne's recovery mentally, spiritually and physically! Please favorite, follow and review! :)_


	3. The Quitters In Chicago

_**Quitters**_

_**All it takes is for a friend to be forward with you with the truth...**_

* * *

><p>Phil Brooks took Daphne Consuelos back to Chicago the next night. He felt like this was the only way that he could catch up to her and really convince her that there are better things than the WWE for her. Daphne was twenty-four years old. She had spent the first half of her twenties trying to make a name for herself in the wrestling world. Now, he wanted to know if she knew who she was outside of the wrestling scene. Outside of the ring, the glitz and glamour of <em>Total Divas<em>. Phil wanted to know if she had substance within herself. When he had contacted his wife April Brooks about Daphne staying at their home, she was a little angry, but she knew deep inside that Phil would do nothing to hurt her. She only had a few rules that Daphne had to live by: she was not allowed in the bedroom and could not touch her collection of Chuck Taylor's and rare comic books that took her years to attain in her possession. It had been a month since she left the WWE and the wrestling dirt sheets have connected her leaving to CM Punk's walking out of the WWE.

It was September and out of all of her friends, she was able to get into hold with her boyfriend, Colby Lopez. She felt like he needed to know where her situation was and how she did not have the heart to go back to wrestling. Colby knew from the sound of her voice that she was really broken in the inside and needed to clear her head. This afternoon, Phil had managed to pull her out of bed as Daphne put on a pair of baggy and grey sweatpants and a white tank as the two of them went up his balcony, which they could see the streets of Chicago at. Phil gestured for her to take a seat across from him one the red couch, which he sat on the black single recliner couch that was his favorite chair to go to. Daphne could sense that Phil was going to go to one of his lectures and she was prepared for it.

"I'm not going to say that I told you so because it might be considered still a shock that it occurred to you. I want you to know that what happened with you at SummerSlam was something that isn't something that you can look at for a moment and then ignore. Breaking down in front of millions of people is not normal and most importantly, it is not professional at all. Your character and the human being side of you are two separate things and should not be morphed into one. Daphne, I know how you feel. You feel angry at the fact that you aren't the top star of your division and that you have not been champion. I know that feeling because that is what I felt in January. How you just snapped and reacted was something that I felt like doing because no one seemed to give a shit about me and how I felt. Daphne, perhaps what happened is a sign." Phil explained as Daphne looked at him, piercing her blue eyes through his hazel colored eyes that she could never tell if they were blue or green.

"A sign of what, Phil?" Daphne asked, feeling nervous about what will come out of his mouth.

"That you shouldn't be wrestling anymore. Being a professional wrestler requires you to have thick skin and to know how to manage your stress in the healthiest way. I remembered trying to teach you that, when you came to the main roster that you need to eat healthier foods that will not increase your stress. You seemed to be fine when I left, but have you been changing your eating habits and not eating your fruits and veggies?" Phil asked as Daphne sighed. Ever since Phil left, she had not been eating as well as she should. It is difficult to find a healthy meal on the road, when the most convenient food is fast food. Even though she avoided places like McDonalds, which did not stop her from going inside and having food that will help comfort her.

"I'm a wrestler. I can't find a single healthy restaurant to go into, when your boyfriend and Assbrose want to go to Wendy's and have a Baconator! I try to have their fruit salads, but it is not fulfilling to me anymore. No healthy food I tried made me happy anymore, so that's why over a cupped fruit, I went with French fries. I felt like it was escape from all the pressures that the WWE has placed on me. They want to build me up to become champion and then, they kick me to the curb for your wife, who has not earned a single damn thing in the company!" Daphne ranted as Phil shushed her, trying to get his friend to calm down, before the whole city of Chicago could hear her.

"Is some of your stress linked to April? I do not know what April did to deserve all of the hatred that you have been putting on her. Look, I know that she felt depressed, when I left, but her best friend was not with her and I left, how do you expect her to react to her feelings? You, Colby, Jon and everyone else gave up on her, when she needed a friend. April called me the Monday of the week of SummerSlam in tears that you told her that she was second best to me? When was I ever involved in the fucking conversation? I do not want to be brought into your petty and childish school girl fights. Daphne, you are twenty-four years old and you have a life ahead of you, but you broke down before the biggest push of your entire career. April is not to blame for that, but _you_ are." Phil lectured her as Daphne felt like a little child, who was being scolded by her parent after she did something that she was not supposed to do.

"Your wife called me reality TV trash! How dare you stick up for her? When are you finally going to realize that April is not as sweet as you think she is? She told me that I was undeserving to become Divas Champion and that I sold myself to reality television! She brought up all of my insecurities, so I decided that I would get even with her and make her feel as bad as I did." Daphne ranted, trying to make a good point that April was not this sweet little angel that Phil thought of her as.

"April is not an angel, Daphne, but neither are you," Phil responded, "You need to know that there are other Divas that wanted to be champion as much as you do, but you do not throw a fit, when things do not go your way. You seem like a female version of me. I can name two examples from SummerSlam that people will make comparisons with you and me. First, you threw a pipebomb of your own and second, you walked out of the WWE. Daphne, I do not know what type of game you are playing, but this game can jeopardize your career in the WWE. This is a very dangerous game and you need to play your cards carefully. You need to stop being me and begin being yourself."

"I know what I am doing, Phil. I know what occurred at SummerSlam made it seem like I want to be another you, but there is an explanation about it that you will hear eventually. If I didn't know what I was doing, I would have not come to Chicago with you. I feel like a change is not going to come to the Divas Division, unless they are scared that one of their top Divas was not in the WWE. The WWE is shitting their pants because I am not there, just like what happened, when you were not there. It might take a day, month or year, but I will hold on to this game for as long as it takes." Daphne explained as Phil nodded, understanding where she was coming from, even though he was concerned for her career.

"Since you are bunking with me, I want to show you the Chicago life. I want you to know that there are many opportunities that are outside of the WWE. I want to show you that there is such things is loosening up and having fun," he stood up as he took her by the hand, helping her up to her feet, "And no, we are not going to any nightclubs and drinking alcohol. I know that Colby and the others will want to do their best to convince you to go back to the WWE, but I am here to steer you into a different direction. So, if you let me do that, then that will be awesome." Phil smiled at her as she smiled back, before hearing her ringtone going off from her phone.

Daphne took her phone out of her pocket before she read the name of the contact: _Hunter Levesque. _A man, who turned his back on her and never fought for her to keep her championship opportunity, the same man that just left her out in the cold. What the hell did Hunter want now?

"So what do you say, Daphne?" Phil asked her how it felt to go to an organic restaurant that he knew the chef of the restaurant, but Daphne was focused on the name of the contact that she did not hear a single word that Phil said. She looked at him confused, "How does eating healthy sound to you today?" he asked her again, making a little clarification to what he had in mind her with.

Daphne looked at her ringing phone and pressed ignored, before smiling at Phil, "That will be lovely."

* * *

><p><em>What could Daphne's explanation for trying to mirror Punk at SummerSlam could be? What could Hunter possibly want with Daphne? Will Phil be able to stir her at the right direction or will Colby show Daphne what the right direction really is? Please favorite, follow and review! :)<em>


	4. The Phone Call

_**Quitters**_

_**At times, you need to hear the person out if you want change to happen...**_

* * *

><p>"I swear, if my phone continues to ring, I am going to throw it against the wall," Daphne Consuelos seethed through her teeth as she turned her phone down, with her screen facing the table, so she would not be able to look at the light. For what seemed like the twentieth time, Hunter Levesque was trying to get ahold of her and she was not going to talk to him. Daphne felt like she could not trust Hunter because just like what the typical members of the IWC did, Hunter turned his back on her. When she needed the chance to become Divas Champion, Hunter turned his back on her and she was not been able to forgive him for that, "It seems like I cannot go anywhere without Hunter trying to contact me. I thought that it should have been clear that I am not looking forward to going back to work."<p>

Daphne continued to eat her healthy and fresh fruit salad, stabbing her fork and then putting the salad in her mouth as Phil Brooks was having a veggie burger. The two of them sat across from each other in a booth at a Vegan restaurant that Phil had wanted her to try out, "I think that you should at least try to listen to what Hunter has to say. I know, it sounds odd for me to want to hear what the higher-ups want to say, but it does not make you seem like a petty child and it presents you of being a mature, young woman that is willing to find a compromise—"

"I don't want to find a compromise. I want a better working environment. I want longer Divas matches, I want the NXT Divas to not be afraid of going up to the main roster because their booking will be exactly like it is at NXT. The higher-ups do not understand what my perspective of a better Divas Division is because they do not have a clue of how to work with other Divas that are outside your wife or even Nicole or Brianna. You know that I love, Brie and Nikki, but they are not going to evolve as Divas without longer matches that would make people give a damn about them." Daphne explained as Phil could see how passionate she was about having a better division. It sounded a little like him, when he had the rebellious anti-hero gimmick a few years ago. He felt like Daphne could fit that role perfectly.

"Well, Daphne, Trips and you need to find a middle ground. So, if I were in your position, I would call him back and see what he has to say. You can then decide if you want to go along with it or not," Phil picked up her phone and placed the hearing part on her ear, "Come on, Bitchsuelos! Do not be a stubborn little girl."

Daphne, with her blue eyes, glared at Phil, who smiled back sarcastically, before she pressed on her Seri, before it responded to her, "Call Hunter Levesque." she instructed Seri, before it dialed Hunter. While she was waiting for Hunter to pick up, Daphne kept looking at Phil. There was a part of her that hoped that the conversation did not go well, so Phil was able to see how bad that WWE had gotten.

"Hello?" she heard Hunter's voice from the other line, "Daphne, thank God that you finally picked up. You have a lot of explaining to do about you walking out on August. Do you know what your departure did with the company? We had to changed things within the scripts the night of SummerSlam because there was no telling if you would even show your face the next day. You had been radio silent with your friends and on social media until you posted a picture the week after that had nothing to do with the WWE. I had a glimmer of hope that you would show up at Anaheim, but when you didn't, I had the consideration that you were not ready to come back, but Daphne, Night of Champions is in a week. It's going to be Saraya, April and Nicole facing for the championship, I would like you to make your grand return by attacking the champion after the match. The exact way that you did unintentionally at SummerSlam."

Daphne raised a brow, she felt intrigued with what Hunter had to say. If she were to attack the champion, this would automatically place her next in line for the Divas Championship? She was confused; why was Hunter awarding her with a title shot? Was this a sneaky way of getting her to come back to the WWE? She took the phone away from her ear and held it back to talk to Phil, "Hunter wants me to return at Night of Champions to attack the champion. He probably wants me in the title scene now."

"Tell him to elaborate on it. Who is going to be champion after Night of Champions? Are you going to end up holding the belt? Do you see that he is hoping that a title shot would bring you back to the company and for what? Another heartbreak? He's hoping that he will not have to elaborate because he does not want to promise you on something that he might not be able to give you. Make him promise you on something!" Phil instructed her as Daphne took the phone back to her ear.

"Hunter, the offer sounds intriguing, but what are the plans after Night of Champions? Who will be the champion? Would I get a title shot? Will I ever become a champion? You wouldn't want me to return because you couldn't make promises." Daphne acted like the window of opportunity was closing and that Hunter was running for his life to get to the other side of it.

"Daphne, I do not have anything set on stone yet. All we know is that April will be getting the title back, but you getting the championship is still a question that I need to be answered. However, you contract expires at Hell in a Cell, so you can let your contract expire, but we do not necessary need to resign, but we can resign your contract without you being in the same room or you can get your ass back in the company and do your job." Hunter was sick of Daphne avoiding them and he knew that he needed to lay down the law with her because in the end of the day, she was still a WWE Diva and if she was not working, she was not getting paid.

Daphne smirked at the fact that Hunter was getting angry; she wanted Hunter to fight for her and her dreams. All she wanted to know was there was someone that was going to fight for her to get the opportunities that she knew in her heart that she deserved, "Let me think about it." she said to him, before she hung up the phone and faced the screen on her phone on the table.

Once again—a phone ring was heard from Daphne's iPhone again. She rolled her eyes as she picked up her phone. Then, she began to smile, when she noticed that it was not Hunter's name that was lighting up on her screen, but the beautiful picture of her boyfriend, Colby Lopez that was on her phone. She actually felt like a school girl—all giddy and excited, before she went to answer the phone, "Hey sweetheart! How's it going? I've missed you!"

Meanwhile, Colby had the weekend off from doing WWE Live Shows, so he was in Davenport, Iowa, his hometown working on his wrestling academy, the Black and Brave Wrestling Academy that he was one of the trainers for along with Marek Brave. Currently, he was in the ring, practicing a few wrestling moves, testing the ropes and making sure the mat felt like the mats the WWE had, "You seem cheery today. I'm assuming that everything is going well with you? I'm going great, but I miss you like hell."

Daphne frowned. Deep inside, she felt bad about leaving Colby the way that she did at SummerSlam. There was a part if her that felt like she turned her back on everyone and that they all hated her for what she did, "Yeah, everything's going great. In about a month, I am going to be seeing a psychiatrist and dealing with some demons that need to be dealt with. I felt like I need to face a few things and really get them out of my way."

"I'm glad that you're going to be dealing with a few issues, but has Hunter contacted you with his offer? I thought he was going to contact you and offer you a few things, so that you feel like coming back to the WWE will do wonders for you." he knew that Hunter was going to be contacting with Daphne about putting her in the storyline with the Divas Champion, but what he wondered was if Daphne accepted his offer or declined it.

Daphne bit her lip as she looked at Phil, who she began to sadly ignore, when she saw that Colby was talking to her. Phil had gotten used to that, but that did not mean that he was not going to help Daphne out, whenever she needed his help, "Yeah, Hunter contacted me, but I declined because I want plans that are set on stone. Not things that are claimed to happening, but end up changing in the last minute. If you want to tell Hunter something, tell Hunter this Colby: tell him that I want the best script that will turn the Divas Division in another direction. Tell him to think: Summer of Punk, but I do not want this to be the Fall of Daphne; I want this to be the Year of Daphne Anne and I want you right beside me." she smiled, when she said that as Phil looked at her conversation, not helping, but feel envious of Colby because it was obvious that Phil and Colby were pulling Daphne in two opposite directions.

* * *

><p><em>Oops, Daphne seems to be in a position that she does not want to be in. This is the beginning of what can be a complicated relationship between Colby, Daphne and Phil. What Daphne meant when she said she wanted something in the direction of the Summer of Punk is that she wants to have that same amount of attention as Punk did at that time. I do have different plans for Daphne. How will they involve Phil and Colby? You will have to wait and see. I'll try to update next Sunday, but finals are coming up and it might get in my way. Please favorite, follow and review if you want the next chapter. :)<em>


	5. The Best Direction For Daphne

_Alright_,_ I apologize for not updating last week, but I had final exams to worry about. So, here I am with an update! I know that I am about three pay-per-views behind in this story, but the story is turning out pretty well and the storylines that I have come up with. It is not going to be like what you have seen in the Divas Division, so it is going to be a treat! You can consider this as a little Christmas present for those that celebrate Christmas and if you don't, this is a present to you anyway. Thank you for being so patient with me and I promise that this story is not going to disappoint you!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quitters<strong>_

_**At times, you got to pick a direction and stick with it, even though, it is not the direction you want to go in...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Monday Night RAW<strong>_

_**Three Weeks Until Hell in a Cell**_

_**Chicago, Illinois**_

Daphne Consuelos and Phil Brooks walked inside the Allstate Arena in Chicago, Illinois for Monday Night RAW. Their reasoning for being here was that Hunter Levesque had requested that Daphne come to the arena, so that they would be able to talk about her WWE contract, which expired at Hell in a Cell. After a week of phone calls, Daphne had agreed to see Hunter, but she was not happy about being back at the arena because she did not want to show herself. This would make the WWE Universe assume that she would be making a grand return back to the WWE, even though she was not doing that. The same reason was for Phil, in which the WWE Universe would not stop chanting his name—like that would bring him back to the company.

Daphne and Phil approached Hunter, who stood there with his wife, Stephanie McMahon-Levesque, "Daphne, it is nice that you could come to discuss your contract," he smiled at her as he shook her hand, while he looked at Phil, "It's nice for you to be seen backstage, Punk. I hope the nonworking life has been treating you well."

Phil moved his hands side-to-side in so-so, "Eh, it's alright. It has its perks, but on the other hand, it gets boring sometimes; but, it's better than being in the WWE." he was blunt and did not care what Hunter or Stephanie had to say about him. Phil knew what the two of them thought about him and that they were not happy that he quit the company. Stephanie was the one most upset about Phil "going home" and even her fake smile wasn't showing her displeasure for him leaving the company.

"Well, Punk, if you ever change your mind. I think, we can arrange you somewhere in the company. Perhaps, we can bring you back at Survivor Series or even in the number thirty spot in the Royal Rumble match—just a few things for you to take under consideration, while you're at your home doing whatever you do." Stephanie smiled, trying to convince him for going back to the WWE. However, the way that Stephanie was convincing him was the same way that Hunter was trying to convince Daphne. By promising all of these great things, but the question that everyone wondered would be if he would get the WWE World Heavyweight Championship, which was held by Brock Lesnar.

Phil shook his head no, "I feel like my time in the WWE is done for. I just do not have the heart to go on and get the treatment that I have received from the company. I work my ass off, but was I the top guy in the company? No, that spot belonged to John Cena, the golden boy of the WWE. I respect John, but there needs to be someone new as the leader of the WWE."

"Look, this is no time for your personal shit with the WWE," Daphne told Phil, so he knew that he needed to shut his mouth, "So Hunter," she said as she turned her back on Phil, "Are we going to discuss my contract or what?" she asked, feeling a bit impatient, but she was curious to know what Hunter had in mind for her. Their conversation could go in both directions: Hunter would get the stick out of his ass, see things from her eyes and give her what she wants or she would walk away from the WWE for a second time in a row with Phil. Daphne had no clue why Phil even wanted her to come talk to Hunter, when he was under the same predicament as her?

"Alright, you want to talk, let's go Ms. Consuelos," Hunter walked forward as Daphne followed him from behind, trying to catch up to one of her bosses. Obviously, he knew what kind of woman Daphne was when he signed her. He had begged Vince McMahon and the Board of Directors to give her a chance and see her for her talents and for not what comes out of her mouth. There was a lot of controversy when the IWC found out that the WWE signed Annalise Romanoff to a contract. They thought that the WWE was not going to let her be her blunt self, when she made it to the main roster and that all of her move set was going to be watered down, but the minute she stepped into solid, WWE ground, Hunter had protected her and made sure that she was not a victim of what occurred with Paige, Emma and Summer Rae.

Hunter was not going to let Daphne Anne be a victim of all of that.

Hunter's office was a place Daphne thought she was never going to see again. The white walls with a few pictures of Triple H with DX, Evolution and other championship accomplishments. She found herself sitting in the white leather chairs that were in front of his brown and wooden desk, she thought that she would never look into the eyes of Hunter Levesque again. She thought that she would never look at him, being that corporate sellout that Daphne thought he was. A minute passed and not a single word was said between them. The only thing that was heard was the loud ticking of the clock as Daphne kept looking at it. Her time was running out and she wondered if she would let it run out?

"Look," Hunter began as Daphne looked at him, her legs crossed on top of one another, "I should have fought for you the night April returned to the company. I should have said something to management that would make your position in the WWE better than it was. I didn't because you need to realize something: I do not have the final say to anything. Vince has the final say. I could come up with the best script, but if Vince finds a flaw and he demands change. As long as Vince is still Chairman of the Board, your position in the WWE might not go higher than that. Right now, I am fighting for your ass to stay in the company, while Vince wants to release you because quitters like you and Punk, should not have a place in WWE history. The reason he hasn't is because of _Total Divas. _Are you going to do a fifth season or do you want someone to take your place because the last episode of season four was the highest rated episode in the past few seasons. Vince might want to keep you for ratings because they want to know what Daphne Anne does next." he explained to her as Daphne's eyes dropped down to the floor in thought. Should she do the season or not?

"That depends; I heard a rumor from Trinity a few days ago. She called me in tears because she thought that she was never going to have a chance to be Divas Champion? The question is: why would Trinity be calling me about never going to have a chance to become Divas Champion? The rumor I heard was that Total Divas are not allowed to become Divas Champion, now is that true or was she just making up shit to get me pissed off and angry?" she questioned Hunter, who remained quiet as she stood up and with her fist, banged on his desk as she got closer to his face, "IS IT TRUE HUNTER?" she yelled, almost on the verge of snapping.

"YES, IT'S TRUE, DAPHNE!" Hunter stood up and yelled at her face, "Vince, does not want Total Divas to hold the title because that would be a bad marketing move with E! See things from the viewer perspective. You want an episode of _Total Divas_ and see that Nikki Bella is champion, but tune into RAW the next night and Nikki is not holding the belt, but Brie. Do you know how confused the viewers would get? This is why Total Divas cannot be champion because it will confuse people with the current storylines that are going on." he explained to her in a calmer manner, but his voice still sounded angry as Daphne rolled her eyes.

"There is a way to work with the rule. You can have a Total Diva champion until the season is over and the filming has not begun yet. You can declare a new champion at the times, when we are not being filmed and _Total Divas_ is not on the air. There are ways to work with this rule, but you just need to think about it," Daphne explained, trying to reason with her boss, "But, if you don't want to, good luck with your division because I see no reason to be part of it," she said as she turned around to find Colby Lopez, her boyfriend opening the door, "Colby!" she ran and gave him a huge embrace, "I missed you so much!" she muffled under his ring gear as he embraced her with all of his life.

"Daphne," Colby released the hug as he took her hands and got a good look at her, "You look good. You look healthy and that you have been getting enough sleep. I'm glad that things are working out well from you, but I have been missing you like hell. Are you considering renewing your contract and getting back to the ring?" he asked her, assuming that this was the reason that Daphne was in Hunter's office.

Daphne looked back at Hunter, before looking back at her boyfriend, "Colby," she gave a small smile as she combed through his two-toned hair, "From how my conversation with Hunter went, I do not think that I am going back to work. I feel like I need more time to recover and for me to get my thoughts in order. I feel like Hunter and I see things quite differently, so until one of us gets the stick out of the ass, things are not going to get better anytime soon.

"Daphne," Colby began, "I know that you are difficult to compromise with, but you really need to see things from Hunter's perspective. He wishes that he can give you the whole world, but you have to get a little to gain a little. I know, it's not everything that you want, but he is willing to make a few promises for yourself to make sure that things are not only better for you, but the Divas Division. So, be the mature person that I know you are and please renew your WWE contract." he pleaded with her as Hunter was focused looking at the television as AJ Lee and Emma were facing Paige and Alicia Fox. AJ decided to walk out of the match because she was embarrassed of Emma and thought that she did not have any friends. So, Daphne watched the whole thing transpire as she smirked and ran out the door.

Daphne ran out of the curtain to the ramp, where AJ was stood and attacked her from behind as AJ fell face first, like she did at SummerSlam. The whole thing, once again was not scripted and she knew that she was going to be in some serious hot water with the WWE. Daphne grabbed AJ by her hair and threw her over the ramp and into the sides of the stage as she fell down a several feet. Daphne watched AJ, not moving as she was obviously hurt from the impact, but people wondered what kind of message she was sending and what she wanted. Daphne noticed the Divas Championship still on the ramp as she picked it up. The WWE Universe began to chant "YES! YES! YES!" as she raised the title up above her head in pride.

Daphne obviously wanted the Divas Championship.

* * *

><p><em>Do you think that Daphne was way out of line for attacking April in a non-script way? Or do you see it as a way for Hunter, Vince and everyone to know that Daphne wants the Divas Championship? What about the thing about Total Divas not being allowed to compete for the title? Is there still resentment between Phil and the WWE? Just to tell you, I have been inspired by things like the Colt Cabana Podcast with Punk and I will use that in a future chapter and the thing with Total Divas not being allowed the title, I know that the rumor was bull, but I might use a little thing about it in this story. Thank you for all of the love and please favorite, follow and review! :)<em>


	6. The Hot Water

_**Author's Note: **I almost did not update this story because I was not done with one of the chapters I was working on. However, I like the reception the last chapter got, so I decided to update. Although, you will not get a new chapter until the beginning of 2015. I know, the struggle! lol Anyway, enjoy this chapter! :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quitters<strong>_

_**Sometimes, there is such things as being the wrong place at the wrong time...**_

* * *

><p>The backstage area can be two things: it can be fun and chilling place that a WWE talent could hang out with their friends or it can be a personal hell, full of intensity with people screaming and yelling at you about things that were not supposed to happen and that were way out of line. Well, for Daphne Consuelos, the backstage area was a personal hell. As soon as she took her first steps backstage, she was surrounded by a bunch of backstage hands, screaming, yelling and lecturing to her that what she did to April Brooks, the WWE Divas Champion was way out of line and that Daphne was asking to get fired for her actions. Well to Daphne: this was how it felt to be in hot water with the WWE. She had heard it from Phil Brooks, who had said something to John Cena a couple years ago and was in hot water with the WWE. She even heard Joe Anoái and Colby Lopez were in hot water with Paul Wight, also known as the Big Show and Randy Orton because of what went wrong with a tag team match during a Live Show.<p>

_So, this is how it feel to be in hot water. _Daphne thought to herself, while she took the lecturing from Vince McMahon, the Chairman of the Board. She knew what Vince thought about her—he thought that she was controversial and not what a WWE Diva should be, but Daphne did not want to consider herself a Diva, but a_ wrestler_. She wanted to be one of the best women's wrestler in the WWE. She wanted to be the person that gained the rights for Divas to get longer Divas matches and for them to not be looked at for their looks, but for their abilities.

"I do not know who the hell you think you are?" Vince lashed out on her like she was nothing at all, "You dare to walk into my company and think that you have full rights to go out there and attack the talent without it being part of the script? You think that you are hot stuff and that you can get away from punishments because you're some Indy darling? Well, you're not because I do not give a damn if you have been doing this ever since you were a little girl because you all get treated the same and you are going to get punished."

"Oh really?" Daphne yelled back to her main boss, "Everyone gets the same punishment, but if it were John Cena or Randy Orton or Joe Anoái, then they all get off the hook. I heard about what occurred a year ago with Colby and Joe. Colby got in trouble and was banned for in ring action, but Joe was let off the hook without even a scowl or lecture. I see, what you do, Vince. I'm not some stupid Diva that you hired. You did not hire stupid women, sir. These Divas are smarter than what you give them credit for. If you want to fire me, FIRE ME! DO IT VINCE! I'll go write a book and explain what a corporate asshole you are!"

"Okay, Daphne!" Hunter got in between the Ultimate Diva and his father-in-law, knowing that there was things that are being said that were crossing the line, "That is enough. You need to treat, Mr. McMahon with the respect that he deserves," Hunter scowled her as Vince laughed, like he knew Hunter agreed with him as Daphne complained. Hunter then looked at Vince, "And, I and Stephanie, would appreciate if you would act your own age and talk to Daphne like you would an employee!" Hunter ordered him as Daphne laughed and Vince complained.

"We ought to do something about this girl," Vince told Hunter as Daphne smiled, not taking anything seriously, "She needs to be kicked down a few notches for what she did to April? Do you know how she is doing? She took quite a nasty fall." he questioned Hunter in a concern way. It was obvious that Vince favored April and was one of the reasons that she was holding the Divas Championship.

"I'm fine," the three of them looked behind them to find April with Phil, not looking like a person that took a nasty fall. She looked like no one put a hand on her, "I'm glad that everything worked out well like Daphne and I said that it would. The beating and fall looked very realistic and you had to thank Daphne's quick thinking for that wonderful scene." she smiled as Daphne smiled and looked confused at April—the fall must have did something to her head. It may seem like Daphne and April both had done something bad to their heads, but April might be a little crazier than her.

"What the hell are you talking—"Daphne yelped in pain as Phil elbowed her ribcage. She hit Phil back on the shoulder, "You piece of shit! Don't fucking touch me like that! I am going to tell my boyfriend on you!" she snapped, sounding like an immature child.

Phil grabbed Daphne by her wrist and whispered to her ear, "Play along with April, we are saving your ass and we appreciate if you pretend that this is what you had in mind." he threw her forward as Daphne glared back at him.

Daphne looked back at Vince, Hunter and April, "Right! I wanted to make the little scene look realistic as possible. I really wanted people to be pissed at me and it seemed like it worked because it got you really rallied, Vince," she faked a laugh, "I mean, the veins were popping in your head and you were fucking pissed right? You see, I did my job as the heel and that was get you pissed off and keep wondering what will be the next thing to happen in the Divas Division."

"Yeah Vince," Hunter said, trying to sound like a businessman, "We have everything under control and I think that you might need to take your vitamins. You've been acting a little crazy and you can't stress at your age about snapping at a Diva. I know what Daphne is all about, so let me handle her. We'll try not to make the scenes look too realistic, but we will find more ways to get the WWE Universe to be angry at her."

Vince glared at Daphne, who tried to hold on to the same eye contact, but it was tough to have a stare down with your boss, "I think that Daphne is a heel might be too good. I want her face; AJ, you can be the tweener. Your promos have been lackluster as a face. Daphne, I think that you can pull off a face, even though you did not have enough time as a face at your last run. Good night, everyone." he said as he walked out of the conversation with Hunter to talk about the storyline plans, leaving everyone else looking at each other.

"Thank you, Phil and April," Daphne looked at the married couple, "I mean, you guys saved my ass and if there is anything that I can do for you guys, just ask."

"Move out of our home." April snapped as she walked away, leaving Daphne a little shock and taken back. April did know for a fact that Daphne had been living with them for the past two months, while she has not been at home. She was not okay with Daphne living at their home, but she went along with it because she knew how much Phil valued her as a friend.

While April walked away, Colby Lopez stopped as he wondered what made April walk away from her husband and ex-friend—or rival—or whatever the Daphne and her considered each other, "Daphne, what the fuck went out there? Is April pissed about what occurred out there? I was trying to talk to you, but management and Vince were on your ass, so I decided let you take it and see how you respond to everything." he pointed out as he hugged Daphne, making Phil feel a little uncomfortable about it.

"If it weren't for Phil and April saving my ass, I would be fucked and probably suspended or even worse, fired. Obviously, Vince does not like me at all as he thought that this would be the perfect opportunity to get rid of me. The question is: am I back in the WWE? Are they actually going to turn me face? What does this do to Seth Rollins? Do Daphne and Seth break up? Do I need to resign my contract? What the hell happens to me?" Daphne asked, feeling very confused.

"I was seriously hoping that you wouldn't do anything stupid like that," Phil interjected himself into the conversation between Colby and Daphne, "I honestly, do not think that you are ready to go back into wrestling. I feel like you really need to recover yourself not only physically, but mentally as well. I felt like you screwed everything up because I thought that you being in Chicago would present me with an opportunity to show you that professional wrestling is not that only thing in your life; that you can go out and find something about yourself that you never knew about. Now, I can do that and I am pretty pissed that you might be returning into the company."

"Did you seriously think that Daphne staying with you in Chicago was something that was going to happen for a long, long time? No, her intentions were to always go back to wrestling and become a Divas Champion. There was no way that I was going to let my girlfriend fall out of love with the job that she wanted ever since she was a child. I think, it is kind of selfish of you that you wanted her not to go back the WWE and live her dreams." Colby responded to Phil, his arms crossed on his chest as Phil rolled his eyes.

"Well, I think it is pretty fucking selfish how Daphne had an emotional breakdown and you not caring about her mental state like I am. I can see that you want her to be champion—we all want that for her, but do you know for a fact that the plans are set on stone for her to become a champion? Or are you just setting her up for another heartbreak? I mean Colby, how many times does she need to break down for a fact that the WWE is not going to change for her. I've tried to change it and shit did not happen." Phil responded to Colby.

"I am her boyfriend. I am supposed to want to be around her, but it gets hard, when she is being pulled away from you by someone that she really considers a close friend…" Colby continued arguing with Phil as Daphne rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest and looked at Hunter, who had returned with some good news.

"Creative and I have thought about something. At Hell in a Cell, it will be you and Saraya facing off and the winner gets April." Hunter informed her as Daphne looked interested. The winner gets April…for the championship? That was something that she wondered about.

"April for the title?" Daphne asked, hoping that it was a title match as Hunter smirked, knowing that Daphne was going to be in love with this idea.

"April, for the championship, _inside_ Hell in a Cell." Hunter added on as Daphne smirked at her boyfriend and best guy friend arguing.

Things were heating up in the WWE.

"Who wants to go to Canadian Thanksgiving with me?" Daphne shouted with a smile on her face as Colby and Phil looked at her with confusion on their faces. At least, that stopped their arguing as they both raised their hands, "Colby, Phil. Get Brie, Nikki, Renee, Jon, because we're all going to Canada!" she beamed as she turned on her heel and walked away.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, before some of you go crazy about me calling Thanksgiving in Canada "Canadian Thanksgiving", I just wanted to say that this is Daphne's way of not getting the Thanksgiving in Canada and the one in the United States confused. In the end of the day, Thanksgiving is just Thanksgiving. On the plus side, who expected for Phil to ask April to save Daphne's ass? Is there still bad blood between Daphne and April? What do you think about Phil and Colby? Do you think that both men have different plans for Daphne? Also, do you think that Daphne will manage to beat Paige and face AJ in the cell? Will she capture the championship? Thank you for reading and please favorite, follow and review! :)<em>


	7. The Thanksgiving Confrontation

**_Quitters_**

**_With friends and family surrounding the dinner table, things are meant to get out into the open..._**

* * *

><p>The Consuelos-Mitchell clan were in Ajax, Canada for Canadian Thanksgiving. What was the difference between Thanksgiving in American and Canada? Well, nothing was really different about it. Thanksgiving in Canada was on a Monday, while American Thanksgiving was on a Thursday. They all had the same traditions and dinner with the fluffy mash potato, stuffing and most importantly, the turkey, but instead of a crappy Monday to worry about, they had the dinner to look forward to on Thanksgiving. As a tradition for Daphne Consuelos' family, they all participated with making the dinner. It was different this year because Daphne had brought along her boyfriend, Colby Lopez, Jonathan Good, Renee Paquette, Brie Danielson, Nikki Garcia-Colace and Phil Brooks. Daphne had went out her way to invite April to the dinner, but April was still not cool about the fact that Daphne attacked her from behind and she fell off the stage, so she declined the invitation. So, it was not only Daphne and her family that participated, but her buddies as well!<p>

Jon was in the living room, decorating it with Thanksgiving decorations with Daphne's cousin, Connie Mitchell. Renee, Brie and Nikki helped in the kitchen cutting up the vegetables for the stuffing. Colby and Phil were outside with Daphne's dad Thomas and Connie's dad David, who was also Daphne's mom, Jocelyn's older brother, helping by putting the Halloween decorations. They were always the adults that didn't not like putting things up at the last minute, but prepare for the events beforehand. Also, Daphne was cleaning around the house with Connie's boyfriend, Jesse, but stopped doing what she doing, when she saw Colby up trying to put the lights up.

"Colby, be careful!" Daphne panicked every time that she saw Colby going off balance on the long ladder that he stood on. She could not afford Colby to hurt himself again because watching him get hurt, while on script was enough for her, she does not need to witness him getting hurt again—even though, it was his stupid ass that put himself in that type of danger, "I do not want you to get hurt again. So, be careful because I may be strong, but I am no Wonder Woman." she joked around as Colby tried to hold on to his balance as he put on some Halloween lights.

Phil glared at Daphne jokingly, "Daphne, I am basically hanging on for dear life. It so nice of you to care about me," he sarcastically said as he was putting on a pumpkin sticker on the window and his ladder was not as sturdy as Colby's. It was one of those rope ladders and the more Daphne looked at the ladder, the more she thought that Phil was more at risk for getting hurt than Colby, but on the other hand, Phil might deserve what will be coming to him because he is the that much of an asshole, "I mean, I would be worrying about you because in my heart, I really do care for you."

Daphne snorted as Colby kicked Phil's leg harshly, making him lose balance off the rope ladder and fall three feet to the floor. She began to laugh at his pain, knowing that it was not right to laugh at someone's pain, but the timing could not be any more perfect. Colby connected his eyes with Daphne as she gave him one of those sincere smiles, "Phil are you okay?" Colby asked, with a little sarcasm in his mouth.

The way that Colby asked him if he was alright, almost rubbed Phil the wrong way. What Colby did was so uncalled for because he had done nothing wrong to him. Well, there was that one escapade in the janitor's closet during an NXT taping, but other than that, he had done nothing that would have made Colby hate him. However, if Colby wanted an enemy out of Phil…

Phil will give him an enemy.

The Thanksgiving dinner was something to die for. It happened to be one of the most scrumptious things that Daphne had had in a while. Her mother and Connie's mother, Jolie had done a good job with giving them a traditional Thanksgiving feast, while also giving Brie a little variety, so she would be able to experience the dinner herself. She might had not ate the turkey, but she enjoyed the taste of the vegetables and along with what the gang called her version of Thanksgiving. Almost everyone in the table was too full to move, so instead of doing anything that required movement, until their dinner had digested, each of them told their own stories, which was full of laughter.

"So Daphne," Brie spoke up as she gave a little eye contact with Colby, knowing that it was her cue to talk to Daphne, "Have you read the Brie Mode and Bitchsuelos script yet? I mean, what creative has planned for our little team is so awesome. Down the road, they are thinking about making it Saraya and Nikki versus the two of us. I think that it might be a good way to promote _Total Divas, _I know that things might not be good with you and WWE, but creative is working hard with trying to get you into good storylines. I keep hearing that we might get our own t-shirts. You know that I have the red one that says "Brie Mode"? Well, you might get one in black that says "Bitchsuelos" I was thinking that we can wear each other's shirts, when the storyline comes?" she was hoping that Colby was right and that Daphne did not yell at her face.

Daphne smiled as she thought about it, "If that storyline ever gets greenlit, then I am all on board with it; however, I keep getting the feeling that the talk about our team will be exactly the talk with Big E, Xavier Woods and Kofi Kingston stable that we keep hearing all about, but have we got it? Nope! I feel like it is just something that they are giving us, so we don't bitch and complain about. I do want the storyline still, do not get me wrong, but us as a team? Will WWE allow it? If we tell them that you can learn so much more, when you're teaming with me, it might work. I mean, Eva has learned some things from me and I am protecting her with my entire life."

Brie smiled back, knowing that she might be having Daphne convinced, "Well, Eva is going to be out for a little while, so I think that we should take advantage of the opportunity, while she is out. What is going to happen at _Hell in a Cell_ is that I'm going to lose to Nikki and be her "Cinder_bella" _for a while, you get sick of the treatment that I am being put through and attack her to save me and we exchange looks in the ring and do a Yes! Chant."

"I personally do not like that," Nikki added her voice to the conversation because she was going to be the heel that was going to be beaten up with Daphne, "But, if it makes you happy, I will let you have that heroic return, but I will get you back the next week on RAW or Smackdown."

Daphne laughed, seeing where Brie was going with this, "I will need to resign with the WWE, if I want this storyline to go along, but I am not quite sure if I want to renew my contact. You know about my issues with the WWE. All I want is the Divas Championship and for the storyline, we all need to remember that they constantly change." Daphne felt like she had all of her plans figured out, which made Phil smirk on the inside.

"I love that you're not having intentions with staying with the company, but I feel like you should stop trying to be like me. I do not want you to be another CM Punk, I want you to be Daphne Anne. I want you to be that controversial Annalise Romanoff that you were back in the day. I get the feeling that you are trying to be a female version of me and I want the WWE Universe to pay attention to you and not who you are trying to be. I feel like you need to know who Daphne Anne Consuelos is and bring her into the light." Phil advised her as Daphne raised a brow. Was he encouraging her to go back to the WWE?

"Wow Phil," Colby said as he drink out of his apple cider, "I am so glad that you are seeing things my way. I'm glad that you want Daphne back in the WWE and for her to fight for what she wants. I believe that she has so much that she needs to do, so why not do it? However, I'm a little offended about something: how dare you call my girlfriend a female version of you? I do not see CM Punk, when I look into her eyes. I see her as Daphne Anne, the future Divas Champion and it won't be because people connect her to you. It will be because she is herself and not a cheap knock off of Stone Cold Steve Austin."

Phil stood up from his chair with a little anger on his face. His eyes were directed towards Colby's, "What did you call me?" he questioned Colby, trying his best not to get angry in front of Daphne's family, "Don't ever call me a cheap knock off because I am the best wrestler in the world—"

"You _were_ the best wrestler in the world. I looked up to you because I thought you were someone that I inspired to be, but that was until I learned that you're just a jerk that believes that he should have everything in the world. So Phil," Colby stood up, so he was looking at Phil from across the table, "Why do you feel the need to take away Daphne from the WWE? Why do you have the feeling to try to protect something that is not even yours?"

"Colby, that's enough." Daphne said, trying to move Colby into the living room, but he was not moving at all. She felt like this discussion was going to get way too intense and personal in a matter of seconds. She knew about Colby's dislike for Phil, but she did not know that it was this intense and that Colby thought those things about Phil.

"What are you talking about Colby?" Phil thought that Colby was a little off about what he was saying about him, "I have no intentions of taking Daphne away from you. I have a wife that I love to death and she is my little angel, but I can fully understand that you're with Daphne and that you are jealous because the guy that she loved before you could take her away from you again. I can totally understand that." he tried to calm Colby down, but the way that Phil stated those things had a hint of sarcasm that wanted to make Colby punch Phil.

Colby clutched his fist, trying to fight the urge to punch Phil across the face and knock him out cold, "I'm not jealous of you, Phil. Not even by a little bit. In the end of the day, I have Daphne as my girlfriend. You have April as a wife. Let's just leave it as it is." he said, trying to make peace between Phil and himself, but all Phil wanted to do was punch Colby across the face.

"Come on, Phil," Jon stood up from his chair with Renee, trying to take the straight-edge man outside, so they would be able to consult to him. Most importantly, if he had to unleash his anger it would be on Jon and not at Colby. Let's just say that Jon was going to take one for the team. Phil glared at Colby and then gave a sincere look to Daphne, who nodded, insisting that he go outside with Jon and Renee as he did that.

Colby wrapped his arms around Daphne and gave her a kiss on the head as they watched Phil walk away with the Lunatic Fringe and his girlfriend. Daphne knew where her heart lied. She did not even need to tell Colby because it seemed pretty clear who her heart wanted. It was in the arms of a man that she felt like she did not need to hide anything wrong. He wrapped his arm around her waist as he sat down; she sat down next to him as she tried to resume the conversation and possibly answer the question:

Does she renew her contract or not?

* * *

><p><em>Will Daphne renew her contact? I think the answer should be obvious if she stays after Hell in a Cell or not. What about the confrontation with Colby and Phil? Is this the first of many or not? Do you think that Daphne will win the title or will something get in her way? If you like this chapter, give it a thumbs up...or wait, that's Youtube! lol Please favorite, follow and review you thoughts, reactions, opinions. :)<em>


	8. The Eyes Wide Open

_**Author's Note: **I just needed to clarify that I know the direction that I want Daphne to go at. There might be people that might get rubbed the wrong way about her bitchy, prick of a character, but she was always like this in the series, but she was just amplified even more in this story. You need to take under consideration that Daphne is mentally and spiritually ill and that she will have her moments, where she does come off as a huge bitch, but she never intends to come off that way. In this chapter, you will see her get some treatment and also get a little more character development with her and you will find out what her psychiatrist says about her character and what is actually Daphne in real life. It will take more than one appointment for her to get better, but you will see little progress with her. As for her attitude of how she wants it all and is never happy with the opportunities in storylines, well that will be explained later in the story, but I felt like I needed to say something like that, but I know exactly what I am doing with this story and I do plan to make Daphne less bitchy as the story goes on. Everything that I explained up here will be explained within the story. Thank you all for the love for this story and I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quitters<strong>_

_**Sometimes, it takes someone outside your group of friends to help put things into perspective, so you can become a better person...**_

* * *

><p>"So Daphne," Daphne's psychiatrist, Jaime, a woman, who was a little older than her, with brunette hair, brown eyes and fair skin. She was quite tall—taller than Daphne, but she was used to being the short one out of two people. Today was Daphne's appointment, with the psychiatrist and she was shaking. She was not sure that she had gotten herself into, but today was the day for revaluation and to finally recover from her injuries. In the morning, she had an appointment with a doctor to check on her head injuries. It turned out that the two months of not wrestling had made a difference with her head injuries and that she will be ready to wrestle at Hell in a Cell and go on to wrestle April for the Divas Championship, "Tell me about yourself, your background, family, friends and all of that stuff." she began the session as Daphne in one of those long seats that people lied on in their sessions.<p>

"Well," Daphne wondered, where she was going to begin the story of her life, "I'm Daphne Anne Consuelos. I am a Sagittarius. I was born on December 19, 1990—I'm a ninety's kid—yay! I was born in Toronto, Ontario, Canada and grew up at Ajax with my mom, Jocelyn, my dad Thomas. I was an only child, but I had a lot of cousin's growing up, which kind of removed the feeling because my mom was traveling in business with my uncle David. I was the closest with my cousin, Connie, who is a sweetheart and very humble, even though she was just born, when I was six years old. I was a tomboy as a child. I played sports like baseball—not softball—baseball, hockey, flag football, until I was not allowed to play with the guys because I was a girl. In 2001, I remembered that my dad ordered WWF No Way Out on pay-per-view. It was the first time that I laid my eyes on wrestling. I was hooked on it from the first time. I was extremely mind blown when I saw girls like me wrestling. Stephanie McMahon versus Trish Stratus was the Divas match I first saw. My dad informed me that Trish was a fellow Canadian like me and I wanted to be like her one day. I wanted to be a history maker, Hall of Famer. I wanted to be like her. Then, Mickie James came into the picture and I had second thoughts about being exactly like her," Daphne chuckled, "I knew from that age that I wanted to become a wrestler. My dad was cool about it, but my mom was not."

"Why wasn't your mother okay with you going the wrestling route? This was a profession that you wanted to do from a young age?" Jamie asked her as she began to write down some of the key points that Daphne talked about as the Ultimate Diva watched her write down those some things, but not knowing about what.

"My mom really thought that when she had me, that I was going to be her little princess and do all of these girly things. Hell, she even made me do ballet for nine years, but this was something that I did not want to pursue for a career. My mind always came back to wrestling, while my mom tried to push me away from that world. She had seen a little bit of the matches, where blood would be dripping down the wrestlers and hell, she heard about Owen Hart falling to his death and did not want what occurred to him to occur with me. Still, my sights were on wrestling; especially, when I met my boyfriend. We met at an Indy show and we just connected." Daphne smiled as she thought about her first meeting with Colby.

"Tell me about your boyfriend? Are the two of you still together?" Jamie questioned her as she wrote down other key points that she will have to look at later to see if anything was wrong with Daphne.

"My boyfriend's name is Colby Lopez and I met him when I was fifteen years old. My mother had been traveling in business with my uncle, my cousin, who was I was really close with at the time moved to Texas, so she can start her career as a singer and I felt alone. I had been dating my former boyfriend for about a year and he was a wrestler himself. He invited me to a show in Detroit and while he was getting ready, I met Colby, who was nineteen at the time and meeting him was different from my meeting with Isaac. He was a little bit shy around me, but by the end of our conversation, we were laughing and feeling like old friends," her smile turned into a frown, knowing that occurred after meeting Colby, "Isaac was not as understanding with my friendship with Colby and the jealousy grew the next couple months. He turned into a monster…" Daphne paused, not knowing if she wanted to continue opening up about this. Jamie looked at her with concern, but she felt like she was getting somewhere with Daphne.

"How was Isaac a monster?" Jamie asked, not knowing if Daphne was going to respond to her.

"He was possessive of me. He did not like me talking to any other guys by him. He had to feel like the alpha male in the relationship and for the next year, he showed no signs of abuse, but when I turned seventeen," Daphne tried to fight back the tears, but there was no use—tears were already pouring down her cheeks, "He started to abuse me and calling me a "bitch" and accusing me that I was cheating on him, when he never even left me out of his sight. One summer, I thought that Isaac was back to his nice and caring ways, so I trusted him enough to go to Detroit to go to one of the wrestling shows that he was booked in. In the parking lot, he wanted to have sex with me there, but I did not want to, but he kept forcing me, but when I declined for a second time, he went on to beat me up," she began to cry, "He kicked, shoved me, slapped me. He made me feel weak and powerless. Isaac spat on and punched my face. After he was done, I was a broken mess, my nose was broken, I almost cracked my head open, I was bleeding internally! This was when I went to Colby as he promised that he would always protect me and that is what he has done to this very day and I love him for it. I felt like shit because Isaac not only did that with me, but with one of my cousins and I did not believe her."

"Daphne, why made you not to believe her, the minute that she told you? What made you turn the other cheek and ignore what happened with her?" Jamie asked as Daphne tried to wipe the tears away from her eyes.

"I am not close with my cousin like I once was because when I look into her eyes, all I feel like is shit. I feel like shit for not believing in her; for abandoning her and for admitting that one secret that made me feel like shit for not believing in in front of all of her colleagues. I hate myself for the way that I treated her, which is a reason that I am not close with her. I feel like I do not deserve to be respected or loved or even acknowledged. I do not deserve to be forgiven in this world. I feel like being myself hurts people." Daphne responded, sounding angry, talking about Connie, but trying not to give away her name, even though she was brought up in the beginning of the appointment.

"Is that why you are so involved with your wrestling career? Do you see it as an escape from your actual world? Is that why you feel like you need to portray a persona? So, you don't hurt people unintentionally?" Jamie asked as Daphne opened her eyes to what her psychiatrist was asking her. Those questions actually made her think about things that have never been thought about before.

"I feel like I only know how to become a character, not an actual human being," Daphne thought about what she said; she sat up straight and continued to think about it, "I only know how to become my own character or impersonate someone else. Oh my God," she whispered to herself, "Jamie, I think you are getting somewhere with me."

Daphne was speechless—she actually had her eyes wide open for the first time in ten years. Everything was beginning to look clearer than she could possibly imagine. What she believed to be Daphne Consuelos could actually have been a character that she had built to escape her reality and avoid the personal problems that she has been living in. In the scripts, Daphne Anne never had a problem. She was confident, bold and knew what she wanted, but who in the blue hell was Daphne Consuelos?

Perhaps, she can find out.

* * *

><p>"Holy crap, Eva what have you done with yourself?" Daphne questioned as her blue eyes went directly to Eva's chest. She did not know if Eva was wearing a new pushup bra, she had gotten implants or it had been so long since she seen her protégé that she will have to get used to seeing Eva again. After Daphne's appointment with Jamie, she had gotten a text that Eva had flown over from California to Chicago to go talk to her. The last thing that she wanted as for Eva to convince her to resign her contract, but from what Daphne saw from the smile from the redhead, all Eva could want was to talk to her about life.<p>

"I got myself a boob job," Eva said as she invited herself into Phil's home as Daphne closed the door, when she got in. As of right now, Daphne was the only person at home because Phil was downtown visiting an old friend and the Canadian did not want to get into the way with that, "I am recovering from it, so I would recommend that you do not squeeze me at all or I'll pop; but, I do not want to talk about me. I want to talk about you about what has been up with you since the night of SummerSlam?" she asked as she took a seat on Phil's black couch. Daphne hopped over and took a seat next to Eva.

"Well, I stayed with my cousin for about a week and watched her do her thing. It was refreshing and something that I felt in my heart that I needed to do. Then, Phil found me and I've been staying with him ever since. He really has been giving me a reality check and showing me that professional wrestling should not be the only thing in my life. Then, I returned at Chicago and attacked April—not in the script, got into hot water with Vince, Phil made April save my ass, but she was still pissed at me. I invited people to Thanksgiving in Canada and Phil and Colby almost got into an altercation about me—"Daphne was interjected by a gasp from Eva.

"Damn! You had two guys fighting over you. Seriously, you are so lucky—"

Daphne groaned; Eva was not understanding that the altercation between Colby and Phil was not mature and professional, "Why would I be lucky, Eva? Phil is a married man and Colby is with me. Colby is an important person in my life and I would never leave him. He has been loyal to me ever since the first day that he met me. Phil and Colby have two different agendas for me. Colby wants me back in the WWE to fight for the Divas Championship and for a better Division, while Phil does not want me to suffer more than I did, when I was in the WWE. I love that they care about me, but it is my decision in the end of the day."

"Daphne, you have to do what your heart tells you to do. Don't let these guys influence you to make a decision. I felt like you have been taking so much crap the last several months and you need a happy ending. I feel like you trying to be someone that you're not is going to lead you to that happy ending. When you pulled a Punk at SummerSlam, I was disappointed at you. You told me during our little conversation that you did not want to be Punk that you wanted to be Daphne Anne. What happened there? All I saw was CM Punk and not Daphne Anne." Eva explained as Daphne was impressed that she said something a little on the smarter range.

"With the WWE Universe, you want to catch their eye. When you're at a movie theater and watch a movie, there is that one line in the movie that makes everyone laugh and remember it. What I was doing at SummerSlam was saying something that will trigger in the minds of the WWE Universe, I said a bunch of Punk things, but only because I wanted everyone's attention. I knew that if I used my own words that no one will give a shit about what I said. No one pays attention to the Divas, but they will pay attention to CM Punk. Just to clarify: I do not want to be another CM Punk. I want to be Daphne Anne and I am not going on the Punk route. I am going at _my_ direction, not Colby's and obviously, not Phil's." Daphne explained as Eva nodded and had a black couch pillow to her lap.

"You better be going at your direction. You better beat Saraya, get April at that Cell and become the new Divas Champion!" Eva pumped Daphne up. There was no telling that she was one of the biggest Daphne Anne cheerleaders in the locker room and wanted her friend to succeed, "I believe you can make a difference, but you won't know unless—" she paused as Daphne knew exactly what Eva was going to say next.

Daphne nodded, "Unless I resign my contract," she gave a small smile to her friend, "You know, Eva? I seem to like your direction a lot."

* * *

><p><em>I felt like it's been a while since we've seen Eva in this series. Most of you probably do not like her as I am not much of a fan myself, but wasn't it nice for her to visit Daphne and tell her what she thought about Daphne for what occurred at SummerSlam? From the appointment with the psychiatrist, do you see why Daphne has the personality that she has today? Do you think that the psychiatrist is getting somewhere with Daphne? The next chapter is the Hell in a Cell chapter and I divided that by two different parts, which might leave you shocked. Also, I want to tell you that the Colt Cabana and Stone Cold podcast will be used later in the story to help progress this story. Some things are legit and other things I put in it. I hope that you guys have not backed out of this sequel because great things are going to come out of it!<em>

_Thanks for reading! Please favorite, follow and review! :) _


	9. The Scorn of A Diva

_**Quitters**_

_**Hell have no furry over a woman's scorn...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hell in a Cell Pre-Show<strong>_

_**American Airlines Center**_

_**Dallas, Texas** _

Daphne Consuelos was backstage in her black, leather, cat woman—like ring attire for the first time in two months. The butterflies in her stomach were finally setting in as she had no idea how the WWE Universe would react to her return to the ring. Vince McMahon wanted her to become a face, but she would have preferred to be a tweener and for April to try her attempt to become a face even more because that is what had got her over with the fans. A few days ago, she had found out that she would be beating Saraya and advancing to the match against April in the Cell later in the night. Satan's structure was the nickname that they named this demonic structure. April and her were going to make history tonight and become the first Divas to ever wrestle in Hell in a Cell. This is what Daphne lived for—intense situations. She was a master of these hardcore stipulations. It almost seemed like Hunter Levesque was making things in her favor tonight.

"How are you feeling about competing twice tonight?" Brie Danielson asked, while she was in her red ring attire because she would be wrestling her sister, Nikki Garcia-Colace and the loser becomes the winner's personal assistant for thirty days. Brie was scheduled to lose the match to Nikki, but Daphne would be coming to RAW the next night and reunite with The Bellas and telling her the future plans in store.

Brie was next to Jon Good and Colby Lopez, who all looked at Daphne doing her leg stretches, knowing that she was going to be on her A-game tonight and tonight was so important to her because she was going to become the new Divas Champion. This was going to be one of the best nights of her entire career and she felt like her head was finally together with her heart and that she was so ready to capture that championship. What also made this match better was because she was going to take away that title from April, who took her title at FCW—finally, she was going to beat April at her own game!

"I feel like your husband," Daphne stopped stretching her leg to provide her friends with the attention that they need, "However, I do not have as good as worth ethic as Bryan. I feel like I need to prove to myself tonight that the WWE is where I belong. I may have overcome my head injuries, but they could always come back with this match. I'm not going to be hesitant. I just want to reclaim my championship."

Colby grinned and laughed proudly as he went to give his girlfriend a huge hug, "That's my girl. I always knew that you were a fighter. Now, you get to fight for the one thing that you have been trying to fight for the past couple years. Take that title home, Daph." he said as he wrapped his arms around her, while watching the television, which it showed the Daphne Anne/AJ Lee/Paige feud.

"_What has Paige showed me these last couple months? Nothing._ _What makes her think that she is worthy of another shot at my Divas Championship? I made that Anti-Diva tap out at Night of Champions! I showed her who the Best Diva in the World is and no, it's not Daphne Anne, it's me! Speaking of Daphne Anne, she's just a little girl in a woman's world. She is someone that cannot take the pressure and what does she do to get her way? She throws me off the stage! Daphne, does not know how pissed off she made me, but if I get my hands on her, I will make her feel small and pathetic like she was at SummerSlam!" AJ_ was in the ring, cutting a promo, which was part of the package video of the feud.

Jon knew what Daphne had went through and even know he joked like the giant asshole that he was, there was a part of him that felt concern from her. She was one of the young Indy people in the WWE. They set high standards for themselves and when they do not meet those goals, it eats them apart. He knew all about that. Jon had frustrations trying to make it up the main roster from FCW/NXT because all he wanted to do was prove that Dean Ambrose was going to take over the damn company and people had to get used to that fact.

"Are you sure you want to compete?" Jon asked her one last time, knowing that Daphne was going to enter a battleground. Daphne looked up at Colby, who still had his arms wrapped around her.

"It's your decision, Sweetheart." Colby told her, knowing that this was her WWE career and he would be happy with any choice that she made tonight. However, he hoped that she made the right decision with fighting Saraya and then April and capturing her championship that she had been waiting so long to get. Daphne thought about it—she was hoping that Colby would push her to do this title match, but she knew that this was her career that she needed to look after.

"I'm going to do this match," Daphne said, feeling more confident than ever as "Stars In The Night" by CFO$ began to blast throughout the arena as the WWE Universe cheered loudly. Paige walked out in her ring attire, consisting of her purple top and bottoms and her leather jacket. What Daphne admired about Paige was how she walked so confident to the ring. She did not give a shit that people took her confidence for arrogance because she knew that she was one of the best Divas in the WWE and she wanted to let people know that she knew that, "Man, Saraya looks confident. Hopefully, the chemistry is there."

"It will, go get the win, Bitchsuelos!" Brie cheered for her friend, hugging her as Daphne cracked her neck twice. Then, "Sellouts" by Breathe Carolina blasted throughout the arena in huge cheers and jeers, making the Ultimate Diva smirk as she turned on her heel and pushing through the curtain.

"Introducing her opponent, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, making her return to the WWE, Daphne Anne!" Eden beamed as Daphne Anne stood on the ramp, acting as confident as her character would allow her to be. This is what she has been wanting to do—she has been waiting for the moment to finally become Divas Champion. Daphne entered the ring as Paige stood across from her, not looking impressed with Daphne and just wanting the match to begin. Daphne stood at one corner, Paige at the other one and the referee in the middle. He rang for the bell as Daphne and Paige walked to the middle of the ring, giving each other looks of death.

"You think that you can get a Divas Championship shot out of thin air?" Paige questioned her seriously, "Well, you're going to have to get through me, if you want that to happen."

Daphne smirked back, "You weren't thinking that the night after WrestleMania?" she retorted, "But, I'll earn my championship opportunities, if that is what you like."

Paige nodded as the two Divas began to lock up. Paige slowly pushed Daphne to one of the corners as she held on her neck, before the count of five. The ref backed her up enough for Daphne to kick Paige in the gut and let her be the one in the corner now. Daphne applied pressure of Paige's neck with her foot as she stretched it back. The referee counted to five, before Daphne backed away with her arms in surrender. She grabbed Paige by her arm and wanted to whip her to the other corner, but Paige applied a headlock on Daphne and connected with a takedown. Daphne's shoulders were down, so the referee began to count, Daphne quickly got her shoulder up. The two Divas were up, before Paige delivered one of her harsh superkicks on Daphne, before going for a cover. Daphne kicked out at two.

"Daphne seems to be having a little ring rust." Jerry Lawler assumed as he noticed that Daphne was not in control like she always was. It seemed like she was a little lost, but he did not want to count her out of the game so quickly. He felt like she could pull off his victory.

Paige connected with a hair slam to the mat, she grabbed Daphne by her hair and connected with several vicious head-butts. Daphne needed to think of the way to get the match back on her control, but there was no telling what she needed to do. Paige used the ropes to bounce herself and connected with a mini-dropkick to Daphne, before going for another cover. Daphne kicked out as Paige grabbed her and intended to go for a fisherman's suplex, but Daphne kept blocking it. With all of her strength, Daphne was able to connect with a northern lights suplex on Paige, before rolling herself on top of her and delivering a series of punches directed at her face. Daphne went for a quick cover, but Paige kicked out in one and a half. Daphne grabbed Paige by the hair—a little revenge from what Paige did earlier and took her in between the ropes. Daphne grabbed her leg around Paige's neck and opened her mouth with her hands and stretched Paige's mouth open.

The referee began to count to five, but Daphne released the hold at four. She then got on Paige's back and stretched the ropes upward, applying pressure onto her back. She was pulling out some tricks out of Christian's playbook as the referee began to count again, but she got off quickly. Daphne then went for a school girl rollup, but Paige was able to kick out and deliver a vicious sidekick to Daphne again. It was out of the blue as Paige went for the cover quickly; but, Daphne kicked out at two in a half. Paige thought that this would be the good time to connect with the Paige-Turner, but Daphne tried to fight her way out of the Paige-Turner, but it was no good because Paige was able to connect with it and go for the cover. At the last second, Daphne put her foot on the rope and luckily, the referee was able to see her doing that. Paige was beginning to look frustrated as she picked up Daphne, intending to connect with the RamPaige, but Daphne pushed Paige back into the ropes and connected with a knee to the stomach and then a swinging neck breaker, before going for the cover. Paige kicked out at two.

"Let's go Paige; let's go Daphne!" the crowd was divided between these two Divas. The both of them would make a good champion and they wanted to see one of them face AJ Lee for the Divas Championship. The both of them would make worth opponents.

Paige got herself up as she and Daphne began to exchange punches to each other, before going for a series of different rollups with each other. The WWE Universe was amazed by the different amount of rollups that each Diva knew that they were sad at the fact that the two of them could not be winners. With Daphne's last attempt at a rollup, Paige attempted to counter with the PTO—her go-to submission hold that has submitted every Diva. Daphne tried to fight her way out of it. She could not afford to lose this match, but with all of her strength, Daphne made it to the bottom rope on time, clutching it with dear life. While Paige exchanged words with the referee, Daphne slittered down and knocked Paige's foot down her with arm, making Paige fall back as Daphne quickly connected with her heel hook—the Bitch Lock. Paige had the submission hold locked onto her in the center of the ring. Daphne held onto that submission with dear life, refusing to let go. Paige was crying out in pain as she had no other choice, but to tap out. The bell rang as Daphne sat there in victorious.

"The winner and number one contender for the Divas Championship, Daphne Anne!" Eden beamed as Daphne got her arm raised in victory by the referee. She was just one step closer to taking the championship away from AJ! She was going to be the one to end AJ's title reign and she was more than happy to do that.

Backstage, Divas Champion AJ Lee watched the number one contender's match with Paige and Daphne and knew what she was going to have to deal with in Daphne Anne, but when the two of them clash, people always have something to talk about. April Brooks and AJ Lee were the same person sometimes because the wheels on their heads were always turning.

Like they were right now, because AJ/April knew how to approach this Cell match tonight.

* * *

><p><em>So, what could possibly be in April's mind? How will it come to play in the cell match against Daphne? Will this be Daphne's shinning moment or will something happen that will ruin her chances? I want to thank those that reviewed in the last chapter as well favorite and followed. I like reading your reviews because I always seem to learn something from them. :) Please favorite, follow and review. I like to hear what you think can potentially happen in the next chapter! :)<em>


	10. The Trip To Hell

_**Quitters**_

_**Sometimes, a trip to hell can be a rude awakening for you...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hell in a Cell<strong>_

_**American Airlines Center **_

_**Dallas, Texas**_

Daphne Consuelos walked through the curtain as she spotted her boyfriend, Colby Lopez. She did what any girl in her position did and that was run into his arms and hug him. She could not believe it; all of her hard work was going to pay off tonight. It seemed like there was going to be hope for the Divas Division and it all starts when she becomes Divas Champion. Hunter gave her the greenlight and the script was playing along.

Daphne was finally getting her championship.

"I loved being out there," she pointed it out to Colby, muffing through his shoulder, "I feel like the WWE is going to see the lines in the sand with me holding the belt. I know that Vince and Dunn are not thrilled about me holding the belt, but I believe in my own heart that I am doing something right. I am going through these matches and I am being myself. I'm planning to get rid of the Punk comparisons after the night is over and get focused on the title reign of Daphne Anne."

Colby can tell how passionate Daphne was for wrestling and how she would do anything to keep wrestling. When he looked into her eyes, he could see that this was a new woman—someone that finally understands and he was not afraid to think that Daphne wanted the championship way more than the other Divas in the locker room did because she proved it every time she went to wrestle, "Daph, get your title and bring it home, where it belongs. This little game of not having the title has been going on for way too long. I want you to go out there and perform your heart out. I want you to show why you're the best Diva in WWE history and that you deserve everything good in your life."

Daphne nodded, taking Colby's words into her heart, "Being at L.A. and Chicago the past two months have taught me a few things. I learned that it is never about the destination, but the journey. All of this time, I had been focused on becoming champion that I never realized that it was ruining my relationships with people that I've cared about. Me winning the Divas Championship almost became an obsession with me and it was the reason that I hit rock bottom—"

Colby interjected her, believing that her statement about hitting rock bottom was untrue, "Come on. That is not true at all. You had a moment of weakness at SummerSlam, but hopefully, you are better enough to know that it will never occur again. You are just passionate about wrestling and I did not blame you for getting emotional like the way you did. We all have different ways of expressing our emotions. I think that all of us can find some better alternatives for them."

"Colby," Daphne touched his chest, knowing that he failed to acknowledge that she did hit rock bottom and that she was doing her best to work past that, "I did hit rock bottom, but I am working past it. What occurred at SummerSlam is not going to occur tonight because I am going to give the best match that I have given to the fans. Then, I am going to renew my WWE Contact because I have made my decision and that is to stay within the company and continue my quest for a better division. I'll deal with Phil later, but I am focusing on his significant other, who I plan to face after Sheamus versus The Miz inside Hell in a Cell—I cannot believe I am going to be inside that!"

"You never fail to amaze me," Colby held her hands into his, "When you go out to the ring, I got a friend that is more than happy to see you. You're almost like a hero to this person and she wants to see you win the title because she knows how much you wanted this moment to happen," he informed her as Daphne's jaw dropped in shock, "I gave you a hint—it's a girl, but she is so sweet that you could consider her part of the family," he pulled out his phone looking at the time, knowing that he had to talk to Jon Good about their match later in the night, "That's all I am going to tell you and no cheating," he instructed, going into kiss her on the lips, "Now, good luck in your match."

Daphne saw the direction he went in and smiled; this night was going to be one that she will always remember because it was a night of history making. All of her personal demons will be washed away from her and she will find some peace within herself.

The bell rang, "This is the first ever Divas Hell in a Cell match and it's for the Divas Championship!" Lilian Garcia spoke loudly as the WWE Universe cheered, "This match is no disqualification, no count outs and the only way to win the match is by pin fall or submission," she explained as "Sellouts" blasted through the arena for the second time tonight as Daphne Anne stood on the ramp listening to the crowds mixed reaction, "Introducing first, the challenger, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Daphne Anne!" Lilian beamed as Daphne kept looking around the arena for that one person that Colby told her was going to be out there. She looked at both sides of the arena and that was until she spotted her cousin, Connie Mitchell in the first row near the announcer's table. The one article of clothing that her cousin wore that caught Daphne's eye was the "sometimes you have to be a bitch to get things done" T-shirt in pink and black writing. Daphne approached Connie and gave her a hug, making the WWE Universe cheer as she left her and entered the cell. Then, "Let's Light It Up" played throughout the arena to a bunch of cheers as AJ Lee came out with the Divas Championship on her shoulder, "Introducing her opponent, from Union City, New Jersey, she is the current reigning Divas Champion, AJ Lee!" Lilian said as she exited out of the cell. AJ raised the championship up in the air, before giving it to the referee as he rang for the bell.

The match was underway as Daphne and AJ dogged each other, not wanting to be the first person to put their hands on the other. The two Divas locked up with each other as Daphne countered with a headlock on AJ, who was trapped inside of it. Daphne dropped down to one knee, continue her hold on AJ. AJ reversed the headlock as now, it's Daphne, who is trapped in the headlock. AJ then went and twisted Daphne's arm to the back and jumped, making Daphne fall back, holding her arm in pain. AJ formed a huge grin on her face as she skipped around Daphne, almost mocking her. AJ then went down to grab Daphne, who connected with a rollup, but AJ rolled out on two.

AJ went to clothesline Daphne, but Daphne delivered a harsh kick to her stomach and went to connect with a northern lights suplex as she went on top of her to connect with a series of punches. Daphne even went as far as deepening her knee to AJ's neck as the referee pulled her away from AJ, who went and grabbed onto the rope to get herself back to her feet. Daphne took AJ to a corner and stretched her leg onto AJ's neck for about a minute. The referee having no control to disqualify her, but he did pull her away from AJ. Daphne went back and stood on top of the turnbuckle, going for ten punches in the face; however, with all of AJ's strength, she grabbed Daphne into a power bomb position and threw Daphne back first against the cell as she fell to the floor.

Daphne was the first person out of this match to have made contact with the cell and it was painful. She held her back in pain as replays of that spot were played. AJ went on the apron and waited for Daphne to get up and that was when she connected with a suicide dive, colliding with Daphne and the cell steel. AJ and Daphne were on the floor again, holding onto their necks in pain. All of this pain was for the sake of the Divas Championship. The suicide dive was replayed a few times as the referee checked on both women to make sure that they could continue the match.

"This is awesome!" the crowd began to chant and clap, feeling invested in this match.

The two Divas slowly got up as the exchanged punches to each other, trying to make the other one fall to the floor again. AJ grabbed Daphne and kneed her in the stomach, before throwing her against the cell again. She then grabbed Daphne by the hair and rubbed her face against the cell as she laughed about it. All of this was fun to AJ, who had been waiting for her moment to get back at Daphne for hitting her from behind and throwing her to one of the sides of the stage. Daphne looked like she was fading away as the referee was almost going to end the match, but Daphne reversed AJ's hold and began to rub her face through the cell.

AJ began to scream and panic instead of fade to black like Daphne did. A little blood began to appear on AJ's forehead as the cameras did a good job into focusing on Daphne, who had not yet shown blood. Daphne grabbed AJ by the hair and took her to the top rope, so she would be able to connect with a superplex, but AJ blocked the move from connecting as she tried to kick Daphne off of her. Luckily for AJ, she kicked Daphne off the top rope as she waited for Daphne to get up, before she connected with a diving cross body. AJ went for the cover, but Daphne kicked out on two. AJ waited for Daphne to get back up and bounced into the ropes and connected with a Black Widow on Daphne.

Daphne was in pain because of the submission hold. AJ has retained matches and won championships with this dangerous move and she knew what all of the Divas were talking about, when they said that there was no way out of this move. The only Diva that was able to reverse the Black Widow was Paige, the Anti-Diva that Daphne fought earlier in the match and defeated. AJ was able to weaken Daphne, but she wanted to make sure that Daphne remained on the floor. She grabbed a crowbar from under the ring and decided to climb up the cell.

"What in the hell is AJ doing?" John Bradshaw Layfield questioned as AJ climbed up the cell carefully, making sure that she made sure that she was securely grasped to the steel. Once she got to the top of the cell, she smashed the crowbar against the cell as hard as she could and opened the little box. She got up the little box and stood on top of Hell in a Cell. She sat on top of Hell in a Cell Indian style as she waited for Daphne.

"There is a method to her craziness," Jerry Lawler responded as Daphne began to get up and prepared herself to climb up the cell. She made sure that she was careful, when climbing up, not wanting to fall so many feet down to the ground, "Is Daphne Anne going to follow her up there? Oh my God! These Divas are going to get hurt!"

Daphne got up the cell, keeping her balance as AJ smirked and stood right back up. The Ultimate Diva looked down for a moment to see how many feet they were up and that was when AJ connected a crowbar into Daphne's skull. Like a ragdoll, AJ got Daphne on her knees, so she would be able to connect with a shining wizard. AJ took a few steps back and Daphne moved out of the way as AJ slide down from the cell, holding on to the steel, which she used to help her get back up. Daphne grabbed AJ by the hair and intended to connect with the Bitch Cure on the steel cell, but AJ was able to maneuver herself away from the move.

AJ noticed that the two of them were at the edge of the cell and figured that it was now or never. She looked seriously at Daphne, "You thought that you can take this away from me. Go to hell, Daphne," she intended to push Daphne off the cell, but in the nick of time, Daphne grabbed AJ by her hair and the two of them, went down the cell and landed in the announcer table. The two Divas were down and not a word was spoken by the two of them.

"Holy shit!" the WWE Universe chanted as the referee and doctors went to check on Daphne and AJ. The two Divas looked dead at this point that the referee approached Lilian and told her a few things.

"By the orders of referee Mike Chioda, this contest is a no contest, which means, still your Divas Champion, AJ Lee!" Lilian said as mixed reactions were heard. The other referees made an "x" sign as a bunch of medical personal came rushing to bring stretchers for the two women. The whole WWE Universe was in shock and worry; there was no telling if any of the Divas will be the same after tonight, but the ending of the match was not in the scripts at all, that was all that was known at this moment.

* * *

><p><em>Who predicted this outcome happening? In AJ's part, she was getting even from Daphne pushing her off the stage. So, it seems like they're even! Let's just hope that the two women are okay and that there are no consequences for what went off the scripts. What do you think is next for Daphne versus AJ? Well, you will find out in the next chapter! Thank you for everyone that favorite, followed and reviewed on the last chapter and please favorite, follow and review your thoughts and predictions for what could happen next. I like to see what you guys think! :)<em>


End file.
